shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Creation of a Monster, Valkerie's Tragic Transformation.
Grand Line, Outskirts of Kenjutsu Island, 12 years ago ????: Valkerie! Come on! Lunch is Ready!! Valkerie: Coming mother! Kenjutsu Island. The home of several powerful swordsmen and women. Amongst these people are Valkerie and her parents, Keiran and Valerie. The villages all around the island were peaceful people, even with all the mastered swordsmen and women. 20 yr old Valkerie was enjoying a wonderful picnic with her family during a perfect afternoon. Keiran: 'Pass the Onigiri balls Val. ''Both Valkerie and her mom reached for the balls. when there hands slammed into each other, they three bursted out into laughter. '''Valkerie: I love days like these. Valerie: Me too. Absolutely nothing could ruin it. The weather is fine, the animals are staying in the forest, and everything is going very smoothy. Meanwhile, on the edge of the island, A mysterious figure is seen looking at all the numerous villages. ???? (Demon in man's head): Look at all those swordsmen and people, They all look so killable!! Go on!! Fill this island with blood!! You did not have a happy life so why should they!! ????????: 'B-But I Don't want to '???? (Demon in man's head): 'DO IT YOU IDIOT!! OR DON'T YOU WANT TO BE HAPPY!! ''Suddenly the man's eyes turned red as he approached the first of the villages. '????????: '''Yes Master. ''He jumps of the edge and land's on the sand's of the island's beach, he then approaches the first village where a woman walks over to the mysterious man. She smiles and bows respectively. '''Woman: Welcome to our island. Might I ask who you are? The man doesn't speak a word as he plunges his sword through her stomach, her blood soaking his sword. The entire village immediatly jumps up and prepares to fight the murderous visitor. He let's out a smile as he demonically licks an ounce of blood off the blade. He then plunges it into the ground as he raises his arm's into a 'bring it on' stance. ????: '''Who's first? '''Man: Tell us who you are stranger, so we know what to carve onto your grave stone. The entire village readied their swords, preparing to strike, the mysterious man laughed crazily. ????: '''HAHAHAHAHAHA!! My name is Tarakudo. Don't bother telling me your's as I have no intention of leaving anything to bury. The sword master's charge at him as he smile's, the first one slashe's for his head but he ducks and punches the swordsmen at such an incredible strength his fist goes straight through, then he kicks the swordsmen into other's when he feel's a slash on his stomach, he looks to see a shorter man holding a short blade, he smiles and headbutt's the man, he then pulls his blade from the ground and raises it toward's the other swordsmen. 'Tarakudo: '''Come on. . . This is just A WARM-UP!!!! ''Meanwhile, Keiran started to hear the sounds of battle coming from one of the other villages. He stands up and brushes off some crumbs to see member's of other villages carrying their children running and screaming. '''Keiran: There seems to be trouble. I'll be back in a minute. Valkerie: Be careful Father. Valerie: 'Yes. Be careful. ''He then draws his sword and heads toward the village. When he gets there, he is greeted by a bloody Tarakudo, a pile of bodies, and a river of blood. '''Keiran: YOU!!!! YOU WILL DIE BASTARD!!!! Tarakudo: 'I've heard that thirty seven time's this past day, Let's see if your any closer to not speaking shit. ''Two more swordsmen come from nowhere as he grab's one by the throat and slashes the other, then he raises the one into the air and a crunching noise is heard, Keiran look's away trying not to puke at the sight of his friend's neck being crunched. '' '''Tarakudo: '''But more fireflies in my jar. '''Keiran: '''You monster. ''He takes his sword and prepares to stab Tarakudo. '''Keiran: DIE!!!!!! Tarakudo's blade dripped of blood, he swung it to the side as all the blood flew off, he then clashed his blade with Keiran, Keiran was attacking using Kendo with both hand's on the blade, while Tarakudo was using his one hand. Tarakudo: 'Your boring me. '''Keiran: '''RAGING INFERNO!!! ''Keiran's blade burst on fire as Tarakudo felt the hilt off his blade burning his hand, Tarakudo jumped back as Keiran charged at him again, Keiran slashed Tarakudo's leg causing him to fall to one knee, Keiran placed his blade beside Tarakudo's neck. 'Keiran: '''You will pay for your slaughtering of innocent's. '''Tarakudo: '''HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! ''With that Keiran went to plunge his sword into Tarakudo, he saw the blood spew out from where he had stabbed. 'Tarakudo: '''Is that all you have? ''Keiran looked to see Tarakudo had moved and placed his hand in the way. 'Keiran: '''What!? ''Before Keiran could utter another word Tarakudo had grabbed his blade and slashed Keiran's stomach, Keiran took a step back coughing a small amount of blood as Tarakudo got up laughing. 'Tarakudo: '''Funfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfun THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!!!!!! WHY DIDN'T THE OTHER'S FIGHT AS WELL AS THIS!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE ALL MASTER'S?! IM SORELY DISSAPOINTED!!! MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! ''Keiran fell to the ground clutching his stomach. He desperately grabbed Tarakudo's ankle. '''Keiran: You.... (cough) you won't....(cough cough) go.... any further. Tarakudo looked down at him, his smile turned into a frown he kicked Keiran off his ankle and into one of the houses. Tarakudo: 'Your still alive? That's rather annoying. ''Keiran stood up with his blade in his hand, he was shaking all over as tear's fell from his eyes. 'Keiran: '''Valerie my love. Im sorry I couldn't come back, Valkerie my beautiful daughter, Look after mother for me ok? '''Tarakudo: '''What sentimental crap are you talking about? ''Keiran's blade had a blue firey aura surrounding it, 'Keiran: '''Thousand Flamed Pheonix, Soaring Bomb!!! ''Keiran made one final charge at Tarakudo as his body began burning up, Tarakudo's blade had a blackish aura to it as he raise his blade. 'Tarakudo: '''Rising Darkness, Eternal Eclipse!!! ''As they clashed an extremely large explosion occured destroying three more of the villages, A large blast of Blue flame's and a large black cloud clash against each other, In the end all was seen was Keiran's body on the flew a few metres from his head with Tarakudo stood tall above his body. 'Tarakudo: '''You fought we~ What are you saying!! He died as a cattle in the herd awaiting to become a burger!! We have slaughtered tha cattle and now we move to the herd of sheep. ''Tarakudo left the mass of bodies, and headed for the final village as he entered it he saw no one, he felt a presence but could not see anyone. Suddenly, two women ran forward with tears in there eyes and swords drawn. Those women were Valkerie and Valerie. '''Valkerie: YOU SON OF A B****!!!!! YOU KILLED MY FATHER!!!! DIE YOU BASTARD!!! Valerie was too upset to speak. both had their swords drawn and were standing like masters. Tara could tell that these were the people Keiran had mentioned before his bloody demise. He smiled as he looked at the two women, he saw the small shaking in their hand's as licked his lip's. Tarakudo: 'You must be that man's wife and child. I guess you know by now he's dead. Ah well . . You two are the last on this island, Any last word's? ''Valerie slices open Tara's shirt. though there is no wound, it still surprises him. 'Tarakudo: '''Tch. Touching word's. Rising Darkness, Shadowed Soul! ''Tarakudo threw his sword and it hit Valerie's shadow's chest, Valerie felt a plunge in her chest and fell to her knees as her breathing became heavier, Valkerie was confused by what had happened. Valerie however felt as if the sword plunged her chest, Tarakudo raised his hand as the sword flew back to him. '''Tarakudo: '''Hurt's does it? '''Valkerie: MOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTHHHHHHHEEEEEEERRRRRRR!!!!!!!!! Valkerie swings her sword, bringing it down on Tarakudo's Neck. Tarakudo stood still as the blade broke against his neck, Valkerie looked to see Tarakudo's neck turning black along with the rest of his skin, his finger's turning to claw's as he dropped his blade into the ground. Valerie stood beside an unarmed Valkerie. Tarakudo: 'You two are fast, To fast. I will have some fun destroying you. ''A black tail came out from the back of Tarakudo as he turned into a pitch black demon. Valerie and Valkerie stand in comeplete and utter horror. '''Valkerie: What...What is that...that THING!!! Demon Tarakudo: 'Your demise. ''The demon then dissappeared and reappered beside Valkerie and Valerie. He turned as they had just noticed him and he grabbed them both by the throat's raising them in the air. 'Demon Tarakudo: '''Which dies first? The Mother or the daughter? ''Valkerie tried to spit in Tarakudo's face, but her mother beat her to it. '''Valerie: You leave my daughter alone. I won't let you take away from me you piece of demon scum!! That moment the Demon threw Valkerie away, then he slammed Valerie into the ground, the spit on his face evaporated as he looked down to his chest to see Valerie has stabbed him. He released her and backed away a little. With that moment Valerie smiled. Valerie: 'Sunkissed Dawn, Burning End!!!! ''With that the demon burst into flames, Valerie run's over to Valkerie, trying to wake her. '''Valkerie: Ugh..... Is it dead yet? Valerie shook her head. Valerie: It's powerful. I only stalled it. You need to leave no- She never finished. Tarakudo took his hand and stabbed through Valerie's chest ripping out her heart with his hands. He twisted his hand and Valerie screamed in pain. Valkerie could only watch as the life drained from her mother's face. '' '''Demon Tarakudo: '''Your becoming more of a nuisance than your husband. '''Valkerie:' MOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!! She stood up and took her mother's sword. Valkerie: You'll pay for taking them away from me. NOW DIE!!!! Valkerie actually managed to stab Tarakudo. She renged the sword in and twisted it as hard as she could. All the pain, sorrow, and comeplete and utter horror lent to her strength. Then she did the one thing she never ever did. She fed her Devil fruit powers into the blade. Valkerie: FUTSU KILL SHOT!!!!! Black light flooded from Valkerie into the sword. It travelled through Tarakudos body, targeting every single organ in his body. Pain like nothing he had ever felt before lanced through him as his organs started to shrivel within him. Valkerie let go of the sword and rolled across the ground. Valkerie: Have a taste of your on medicine you filty piece of ****. Demon Tarakudo: 'hehehehehehe . . . hahahahahahaha. . . AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! THIS IS WONDERFUL!!! YOU WANT TO FEEL THIS TOO RIGHT!? I THOUGHT SO!!! Rising Darkness, Demon's Sorrow!!!! ''Suddenly Valkerie began to feel the pain that Tarakudo was feeling, She fell to her knees screaming in pain. Tarakudo stood over her and laughed as his face began to deform, He looked down at her seeing tear's in her eyes. 'Demonn Tarakudo: '''You call this pain? You know nothing of what I have suffered!!! ''He then kicked her in the face as stabbed her hand into the ground with a large piece of wood from a previously destroyed house. '''Valkerie: AAAAAAAAAAAA She tried to pull the wood out of her hand, but all her strength had left her. She bit her lip and dried her tears. Valkerie: 'Go on...... I know you're going to. KILL ME!!! '''Demon Tarakudo: '''That's exactly what I intend to do but slowly and painfully I want to see you squeel like a~ A~ ''Suddenly the demonic figure jumped off of Valkerie and started hitting itself in the head, It began swaying around slamming it's head into whatever it could, '' '''Tarakudo: '''We've already destroyed their happiness why should we kill more!! '''Demon Tarakudo: '''SHUT IT!! ONE MORE AND WE JUST MOVE ON JUST ONE!! LEAVE NO SURVIVORS!! '''Tarakudo: '''NO!! LEAVE HER ALONE GET OUT OF ME!!! ''The Demonic figure turned back into a human form and began heading toward's a cliff still hitting its head, it was unaware of the cliff and Valkerie just managed to see the face. '''Valkerie: I'VE SEEN YOUR FACE!! IF YOU LET ME LIVE I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH AND DRAIN YOUR LIFELESS BODY OF EVERY DROP OF BLOOD!! THIS I SWEAR.....TARAKUDO HUNTER!!!!!!!!!! With those word's Tarakudo fell from the cliff plunging into the ocean slamming his hand's into his head, as he smashed into the see, Meanwhile Valkerie limped to her deceased mother's body. She had forcefully pulled her hand off the piece of wood. She fell over her mothers body and started crying. Valkerie: I'm sorry mother. I couldn't avenge you. I wish I could bring you back. She felt a cold breath leave her mother. Valkerie straightenned to see a very faint outline of her mother. Frantic, Valkerie grabbed the outline. The second her hand met it. Valkerie disappeared, body and all. To Be Continued..... Category:1NF3RNO Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:Stories Category:Collaboration